7 Minutes
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: A night of partying and passion. NaruxSaku as well as other pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so sue me.

Correction to Disclaimer by Beta: Please don't sure her. She's just a harmless college student.

AN: To all that are waiting for ASSF, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated yet! Set backs in this story are mostly related to school (only a month left!!), and I've been quite busy trying to keep my grades up. It's not gone, just on the back burner until I have time to actually focus on it. Now this one-shot came out of the blue one night when I was chatting with my friend and beta Zaion Indulias, and it's been bugging me ever since. So, I decided to type it up (with encouragement from ZI) and give you some Naru/Saku goodness.

Important notes: The Rookie 9 are in their very early twenties, Sasuke is still gone, Kakashi and Jiraiya are still alive, Akatsuki haven't attacked Konoha, this is my IMAGINATION. For the love of God Almighty, don't tell me that this person wouldn't do this because they don't do that in the manga. This is called fan fiction for a reason, and it's for fun. This is NOT cannon, and if you want that please go to narutocentral (dot) com or buy a paperback book for $8 (US) in your local bookstore. If you have any major concerns, please PM me, I will NOT take flames and rants. Other than that please leave a review letting me know how I did. Thanks!

WARNING: This story is M for a reason! Content includes heavy use of alcohol, SEX, possible use of drugs, and sexual themes. Please don't report me for not giving you a good warning, I DID. Please don't read this if you are under age, easily offended, or if you can't take something similar to college house parties. Ok? Please don't kick me off, I'd be very unhappy with you.

Brought to you by the song: Paper Planes by MIA

7 Minutes

The heavy base beat thrummed through the swaying bodies packed in Kiba's cleared out living room. The windows were thrown open to usher in the hot July night. Shinobi around the Rookie Nine's age with a few exceptions moved to the exotic music while holding their red solo cups. There was barely any room, and the occupants were pressing grinding sweaty body to grinding sweaty body. The heat was nearly unbearable, glow-stick necklaces shining against the bare chests of the young men and some girls. One of these men was a certain Uzumaki Naruto currently squished between a nearly naked Anko and some other girl he didn't really know. He smirked madly, the blue glowing necklaces around his neck throwing his face into a feral grin. Anko's thigh between his legs and the soft breasts pressed to his back were becoming distracting… Very distracting.

The heavy song segued into the current top hit Paper Planes giving Naruto an excuse to leave his two dance partners. As he wrestled his way out of the tangled mass of bodies, he had one and only one thought cross his mind.

_Where's my girlfriend?_

Naruto looked back and spied Anko and the other girl unabashedly grinding on each other. He was able to pick out a few of his other friends in the crowd. Kiba was manning the turntables in the corner, sandwiched between two eight-foot speakers. Hinata had her arms wrapped around him from the back, her pale hands standing out against Kiba's tanned chest. Temari and Shikamaru were dancing safely off to the side. In the thickest part he saw Ino and Kankuro practically having sex instead of dancing. Jiraiya was causing a ruckus while Kakashi swayed to the beat with a few girls. Garaa and Shino were observing the twisting and humping bodies with apathetic looks. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were breakin' it down as well. There were many others, but he turned and continued on. He had a certain itch that needed to be scratched, and there was only one person who could do that for him.

Naruto finally made it out into the hall with a stumble, slopping half his beer onto a drunken Lee. He looked to apologize, but decided against it when he saw that he was dressed in just his shoes. He had a girl under each arm, and they were shoving each other into a small hall closet. Naruto laughed and walked on, downing what was left in his cup, his blue eyes sweeping the groups of people. His search came up unsuccessful, and he decided to move to the kitchen. He squeezed into the room packed with people, coolers, and tubs of cheap mixed drinks. Chouji was manning the counter of available snacks and special drinks while Neji and Tenten were playing beer pong against Izumo and Kotetsu. Naruto dipped his cup into a tub full of red Kool-aid, vodka, and frozen fruit before sidling over to a munching Chouji.

"Hey Chou, you seen Sakura?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, she's over there." He pointed towards the beer pong game.

Sure enough, sitting squished in between several girls was a laughing Sakura against the wall. He adjusted his low pants with a tug, and sauntered over to her. His eyes greedily took in her scantily clad body. She wore a light-pink flowing tube top dress that ended halfway down her thighs and sandals. A simple promise ring identical to the one he wore glittered on her left ring finger. The dress she wore showed off her slim and fit form, leaving barely anything to the imagination. Her hair was a cross of her short style and Tsunade's pigtails, giving her an exotic look nearly impossible to compete with. She looked up and smiled sexily as she spotted him coming over.

Sakura laughed as Neji stumbled and did a flying block as Izumo's throw bounced towards one of his and Ten ten's remaining cups. She continued to giggle as he picked himself back up, hair askew and sticking to his sweaty forehead. Then she spotted Naruto weaving through the spectators, eyes trainer on her. His tall, chiseled form stood out amongst the others. His black pants hung low on his hips and clung to his sweaty legs, and she could see the beginnings of a bulge in the front. He had lost his t-shirt and mesh tank top a few hours ago. His muscles tensed and flexed with every step he took, the tanned bare torso glistened with sweat. His five glow-stick necklaces glowed feebly in the bright kitchen, his hair shaggy and unkempt. She sent him a knowing smile as his eyes drank her in.

He had that look in his eye again, the one that promised them both pleasure that they would never forget. She finished her drink just as he stepped up to her with his hand outstretched, ignoring the ogling girls beside her. She grasped his wrist and let him swiftly pull her to her feet in one motion. She gave his flexed bicep a hot open-mouthed kiss, eliciting a low predatory growl from him. She smiled slyly and looked up from her lick. His eyes were boring into her with fiery need and passion, only making her press her body to his. With a smirk, Naruto pulled her away from the wall and around the beer pong group. She followed willingly, her small delicate hand buried in Naruto's huge grip. He pulled her out of the sticky kitchen full of alcohol and into the dim hallway. They wove in and out of the off duty shinobi to the end of the hall. All the bedroom doors were closed or packed full of people.

Naruto paused for a moment, and Sakura hotly kissed and licked his muscled back, earning her a shiver and his skin to jump. He downed his drink and stacked his empty cup in hers. He held them in his teeth while he wrenched open a door, exposing an empty coat closet. Sakura smiled into his back, and tingled in anticipation. He pulled her in and snapped the door shut, reaching up and setting their cups on the shelf. Feeling daring, she groped his rear with a tight squeeze. He growled deeply and released her hand, only to pin her to the sidewall with a thump. The next thing she knew was that he was all over her, his hot strong hands setting her skin on fire where they touched. His soft yet hard mouth ravished her, mingling his hot breath with hers, the fruity Kool-aid drink he had been drinking invading her senses. His hard muscled thigh slid in between her trembling legs, and ground it against her damp panties. He bent his knees so his hips were flush with hers, making it easier and more comfortable on them both. He pulled back and kissed, licked, and nipped down her neck to her clavicle. She gasped and moaned loudly when he bit her collarbone, then licked it almost apologetically. His hands slid down her sides, then her thighs to the bottom of her dress. She smiled excitedly and shivered when his blunt nails grazed her smooth skin, his hands slid up under to her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he returned to her neck.

"Oh, so we're doing it in here are we?" She whispered hotly into his ear, running her fingers through his shaggy damp hair.

He moaned at the sensations and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down to the valley between her breasts. She watched with hooded emerald eyes as he glanced up at her through his messy bangs, before slipping off her underwear in one strong tug. She gasped when the air hit her exposed entrance and clutched his broad tan shoulders as he helped her out of them.

"Yes we are, is that ok?" He asked huskily, his tenor voice rumbling.

"More than ok." She answered, just as lustfully.

That answer was the catalyst to their passion. He flew back up to her and kissed her so hard she knew she was going to be bruised in the morning. Their passion became frenzied and desperate, trying to kiss and taste every bit of the other. Sakura felt as if fire was eating her up from the inside as she hastily pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles leaving angry red lines where her nails scratched him. His cock stood at full attention, the head red and glistening, veins standing out though his soft skin. With a loud growl, he wrapped his large hands around her waist and lifted her up the wall. Sakura giggled breathily and used his shoulders for support as he pulled the top of her dress down exposing her perky breasts. His mouth was all over them, drawing designs with his slick tongue, making her throw her head back and moan loudly. His teeth grazed her erect nipples as he pulled her dress up and tucked it into itself to keep it out of the way. She wrapped her lithe legs around Naruto's slim hips and moaned hotly into his neck when she felt him rubbing his head at her slick entrance.

"Ready?" He whispered, strain evident in his voice. Her answer was a kiss to his jugular.

Then with out any more hesitation, he positioned himself and pushed in as she relaxed her muscles. He slid in without any problem and waited almost painfully for her to give him the go-ahead. She was hot and tight, but even if she wasn't as tight as the first time, she felt just as good if not better. Sakura's breathing quickened as she got used to his eight inches, clinging to his strong shoulders. After half a minute, she felt the beginning of the knot deep in her. She kissed him hotly again, and moaned when he slowly slid out to the tip then back in until their hips were touching. This continued for a minute or so, the deliciously slow strokes driving them both wild for more.

"Naru… You ass… Go faster…" She grumbled.

"Your wish is my command…" He growled back with a wry smirk.

As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately quickened his pace. His thrusts she decided, felt even better as he reached a slightly faster speed. Her juices helped lubricate his cock, making soft squelching noises as he pumped in and out. Sakura moaned loudly as he increased his speed again, feeling his hot mouth and sharp teeth trail down her neck. He grunted when she unconsciously tightened and began to roll her hips with his rhythm. He breathed harshly as her nails dug into his back painfully, but he didn't mind; it just made making love to her all the more pleasurable. He allowed his hands to roam her hot perspiring body, teasing her sensitive spots and running them up her toned stomach to her chest, grazing his thumbs over her hard nipples. Sakura arched her back and cried out, her head hitting the wall she was pinned to.

"Fuck… fuck go faster… ah…" She called to Naruto; her breath hitching as he sloppily kissed the space between her perky breasts.

"Mmmmmm… Sakura-chan… You taste so good…" He panted out between thrusts and licks up her neck.

She gasped again as his strong hands grasped her hips tightly, but moaned in disappointment as his tortuous tongue left her heated body. She looked back to him through lust-glazed eyes in confusion as he leaned his torso back. She was about to complain when he grinned evilly and thrust into her wildly, her eyes flying open in shock and pure pleasure. She clawed for a hold and found the pole the coats hung on and the door jam. She cried out loudly and cursed in surprise as waves of pleasure ravaged her body, clinging on to her holds for dear life. He watched as her breasts glistening with a light sheen of sweat jiggled seductively to his rhythm. She moaned with every exhale, squeezing her eyes shut as he thrust deeper and harder than he ever had before. He moaned her name loud and long when she matched her rolling hips to his tempo again. The sharp staccato slaps of his sac, thighs, and hips against the flesh of her rear and entrance mingled with the moans, groans, sighs, heavy breaths, and squishing sounds of his cock thrusting in and out of her.

The heavenly friction was driving Sakura wild, the knot in her abdomen quickly tightening, and her entrance throbbing as he slid in and out. They could faintly hear the base beat of some song through the closet door, as well as the loud laughter of the other partygoers, but they paid no attention. Naruto's thrusts became quicker and shallower, his breathing harsh and ragged. Sakura felt he was about to blow, his hard thick member starting to pulse. HE looked up to her pleadingly, teeth bared in strain.

"Please… Saku…ra…Can I?" he managed to eek out.

"Y-yes… god… yes… in-inside me…" She gasped out, about to fall over the edge.

Naruto gave a load groan and thrust as fast as he could into her, his slick cock throbbing almost painfully. Sakura screamed his name and threw her head back in a silent scream, the tendons and veins bulging against her skin. Naruto cried out as she clamped down like a hot velvety vice on him, throwing him over the edge after a few more thrusts. She panted and whimpered as his hot sticky load coated her insides, intensifying her orgasm. He grit his teeth and pressed his brow to her chest, he couldn't mark her as his mate just yet.

_It's too soon; I just need to wait a little while longer …_ he thought happily.

She began to come down from her high, muscles beginning to relax around his softening member. He gave her chest, neck, and face hot, sensual open-mouthed kisses, earning soft moans of content from his lover. She released her handholds and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his ear lovingly.

"I love you so much Naruto…" She murmured quietly, bringing her breathing back to normal.

"I love you with all my heart Sakura-chan…" He answered, nuzzling into her neck.

They stayed suspended in time for a few moments before Sakura unwound her arms and let Naruto slide out of her. Sticky fluids connected their bodies before gravity broke them as he gently lowered her feet to the floor. He picked up her underwear and turned them right side out before handing them to her to put back on. She took them with a small smile as he slipped his boxers and pants back up to his hips. She adjusted her dress and hair, wiping some of her smudged lip-gloss into a more presentable fashion. He wiped his mouth and retrieved their red cups to be reused, handing her one of them. As he reached for the door, a small, delicate but strong hand rested on his forearm. He turned back and looked at her bright smile curiously. She giggled happily and wrapped her arms tight around his chest, nuzzling her face into him.

"I can't wait until next April, then I'll have you all to myself!" Came her muffled exclamation.

Naruto grinned in ecstasy, "For ever and ever my little Sakura blossom." He leaned down from towering over her to give her one last tender kiss before exiting the dark closet smelling of sex.

Sakura followed Naruto back out into the hall, her fingers interlaced with his, empty cup in her other hand. They strolled happily back down the hall, a fast and heavy rap song meeting their ears. He turned and looked down at her, wiggling his cup in front of him languidly. She smiled and nodded, making their way back to the still packed kitchen in time to see Neji and Tenten win their epic beer pong match against Izumo and Kotetsu, celebrating with a chest bump and hot sloppy kiss. They scooped cup-fulls of the red Kool-aid and vodka mix, before exiting back to the living room. Naruto and Sakura danced the rest of the night away with the rest of their colleagues and friends, but more importantly, going back for another seven minutes.


End file.
